A Camp, for Half Bloods?
by Alwaysstayoutoftheshadows
Summary: Harry has just defeated Voldemort, but he is still in danger. So the order send him on a secret holiday, out of harms way, without telling Harry anything. Where do they send him? Camp half blood of course! Will Harry find out what is happening in time to save not only the wizarding world, but also the camp, or will it be too late?


July 15th 1998- 11ish

Okay, so, today is the day. And yet I haven't even had the courage to tell anyone. Well, I can tell you, can't I. That's what diary's are for, right? So, in just a few hours, Kingsley is coming to pick me up and the is going to drop me off at Camp Half Blood? Not 100% sure what Camp Half Blood is, but it sounds cool! A Camp for half blood wizards! I'm wondering how many Hogwarts students I'll see there. Probably not many, I haven't heard it mentioned before.

No-one has told me much about the half blood camp thing, apart from the fact that I'd enjoy it and that I'm probably best going off for the summer and having a holiday after killing Voldemort. At first I'd protested- I didn't really want to go on holiday after a war. I wanted to stay and help the aurors catch death eaters, or help McGonagall and the other professors re-build Hogwarts. But, a month later we'd caught quite a large majority of the remaining death eaters, and McGonagall refused to let me help her. Appaently I'm not skilled enough at building. RUDE! So I accepted. I asked Kingsley (who was orgainsing it- I had no idea how to do things like this, and he said it was a gift) if Ginny, Hermione and Ron could come too, but apparently his offer was only extended to me. Well, I'd argued that point for a long time, but Kingsley is ridicculously stubborn. They don't even know about it! Okay, I don't think Hermione or Ron would have wanted to come; they've gone to Australia together to try and find Hermione's parents. And thinking about it, Ginny's a pure blood. Actually, none of my friends are half bloods! Of cause they could't come!

Still, I feel a tad guilty going, but Kingsley thinks it'll be good for me to get my head clear and rest. He thinks I'm still ung up over everyone's deaths. He's right.

Anyway, I've got to go pack. But I thought I'd make an entry in you before I went. After all, you are a holiday diary and the holiday begins with the traveling, right?

7ish-I think. I have no watch. Ooops :(

Yeah, I broke that watch Molly gave me for my last birthday. She said it was no big deal, and hinted getting me another one for this birthday but I still feel bad. It was her brother's. But heigh ho, you can't exactly say 'Excuse me Voldemort, but while I fight you, do you mind not slamming my left wrist into rocks. I'd rather not break my watch. Thanks pal!'

Anyway, at the moment, I'm on an airoplane! And wizard god is it scary! I mean, I've flown on a broom before, but all these security notices just freak you out. I mean, why give you lifejackets unless you have to use them! At the moment, I don't really care about the Stature of Secrecy, if this plane crashes I am whipping out my wand and using magic to keep this thing up!

Anyway, at about 1ish Kingsley arrived and picked me up. We drove down to Gatwick and caught the 6 o'clock plane to Ithaca Tompkins Regional Airport. We're due to land at 1 tomorrow. Which I think is a ridicculous time to get to a camp, but they're probably used to it. I just know I'll sleep tomorrow.

Well, THANKS FOR READING OVER MY SHOLDER KINGSLEY! YES, ARE YOU READING THIS TOO! I AM ANNOYED! VERY ANNOYED! THIS IS A PRIVATE DIARY! AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CORRECT WHAT I WRITE!

But anyway, apparently it'll be 8 when we land in America, so maybe it isn't as ridiculous a time to arrive as I thought.

You're thinking what am I going to do for a 7 hour plane journey, right? Well, so far all I've done is write in you and read part of one of Ginny's muggle books 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'. I've read the first couple of chapters and we still have to discover the Lion. He's who I'm looking foward to! (and before you yell at me for saying he, if it were a she it'd be lioness, Kingsley. I know you are still reading). He look's quite cool on the front to be fair, eating that witch. I have no idea why this is a classic! I might read a bit more, see if I can meet him!

12:30 ish. Again, I'm estimating. Kingsley say's it's 7:30, because he's insisting I use American time now.

We're landing! We're actually landing! I survived the flight. And I still haven't met the Lion :( I read another two chapters, and I have now actually met the Witch, but not the Lion :( Although, I am very ready to punch Edmund right now. He's really annoying me. Like, if he were real, Ron and I may have locked him in Filch's office by now. I didn't read the whole flight, I'm not that slow a reader. I read for about an hour, then I wrote Ginny a letter. I was going to send it to her once I got to camp, but Kingsley told me I couldn't write to her from there. I didn't really understand why, this Camp Half Blood must have an owlery I can use, but I didn't complain much when he gave me a mobile phone! I'd never had one, although Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon gave Dudley one two years ago. Mine is a red nokia and it seems really cool- it can even text people! Dudley's couldn't do that! Apparently he's given a orange one to Ron and a pink one to Hermione. And there is a green one for Ginny, a black one for Neville and a blue one for Luna, but he hasn't given them theirs yet.

I was a little worried it wouldn't work at Camp Half Blood, I mean, tecnology doesn't work at Hogwarts, there is too much magic in the air, but Kingsley assured me it would. He just told me not to turn it on on the plane, or it might crash! Well, he didn't have to tell me that twice!

Right, that's all I have time to write tonight, we're only a few minutes away from landing now, so I need to pack up. Oh just one more thought, muggles look at you very wierdly when you write with a quill! It really isn't that much different from a fountain pen! Bloody hell!


End file.
